dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic.EXE vs Chara
Description Creepypasta/Trollpasta vs Undertale! Witch Sp00ky killer with a terrible fanbase will win? Pre-Battle No Rules! Just Bloodshed! DBX! Frisk had just completed a genocide ru- Sonic.EXE: Oh come on, you all know how this goes. Chara appears, I appear for no reason what-so-ever and BOOM! One of the two of us kill Frisk because we're evil, completely ignoring the whole "SAVE" thing, then BOOM! We fight. I'll spare you the cringe and cut straight to the chase. Animator! Just put a sprite of me and the gender ambigeus pre teen anywhere, I don't care, and put the phrase "HERE WE GO" on the screen! These people don't have all day! Alright then? Uhhh... Lemme go to factor real quick, uhh, better google sonic.exe hill or somthing, or screw it just green hill zone will do! Uhh, I guess the stage from smash flash one will do. Uhh, yes I want to delete the thumbnail I already saved it on my computer. Now time to fine some sprites I gue- Sonic.EXE: Oh right, fan wiki. You're not really an animator are you? No matter. Carry on! OK? Uhh, Sonic.EXE sprite, uhh OH GOD I'm never gonna unsee that. Uhh, I guess this one will do. Should I use the one from undertale but as a side sprite? Oh all these other ones suck, no offence if you made any of the other ones, so I guess it'll have to do. Nope, it's literally nowhere to be found. Great. Just Great. I hope these people like a huge difference in sprite quality. Here we go! Speaking of that phrase, better find that. Nope it's literally nowhere. The death battle fight from season one and two will have to do. Wait, there's a text option? That might do it! I mean, nobody expects anything good from this. There! Done! Now I just got to put it on the wiki! I want that to be in the center! Perfect! Wait, darn it I forgot to put on the regular thumbnail! Aaaaand done! Now just do whatever you want I guess. I mean I am writing this and this is simply a stupid 4th wall break attempt in order to amuse you, buuuuuuut whatever. HERE WE GO!!! Sonic.EXE: So, here we are. Just allow me to edit the terrain. Sonic.EXE changes green hill zone or emerald hill zone into hill zone. Sonic.EXE: Perfect. Wait, what? Chara rips a hole in the reality of the world with their knife Sonic.EXE: HEY! This world has a plot shield dang it! Chara: Why shoud I care? Sonic.EXE: This battle needs to last longer then ten seconds. Chara: What are you talking about? You're a strange monster. Sonic.EXE: Monster? I am no monster. I AM G- We all know what the remaining two letters are, let's just go! (Cue Differentopic EXE strike back (I mean what other song did you expect?)) Sonic.EXE teleports behind Chara and attempts to slash at them with his claws but Chara retaliates by dodging and slashing at Sonic.EXE. Sonic.EXE suddenly made illusions of himself everywhere. Chara attacked each one rapidly but more kept coming. Sonic.EXE: If I can't weaken you, then I'll weaken your will to fight. Chara: Being killed by a skeleton thousands of times didn't do that, so what do YOU expect to do. Sonic.EXE: Darn, you have a point... Well then! Sonic.EXE created spikes on the floor around Chara and then flew at them (Chara, not the spikes). Chara jumped and slashed at Sonic.EXE but he teleported and clawed at Chara, blood spewing out but inexplicably leaving no wound. Sonic.EXE: You're in my world. Sonic.EXE then slashed again, finding it did no damage. Sonic.EXE: WHY DO YOU HAVE INVINCIBILITY FRAMES? HOW AND WHY IS THAT FAIR? Chara stabbed Sonic.EXE in one of his eyes. Sonic.EXE then seemingly teleported on both sides of Chara at the same time. Chara stabed one side, the hedgehodg dissapeared then reappeared. Same with the other. Chara brought up the menu and ate a Legendary Hero sandwich. Sonic.EXE then stabbed one of chara's arms with a spike. Sonic.EXE: Considering we have none of our fanon powers, this is actually pretty boring. Actually, I have an idea. Sonic.EXE then ran faster then sound away and started doing a spindash, but then he stopped and barfed blood from motion sickness. Sonic.EXE: Ughh, how does he do that without getting sick? No matter, when all else fails, SPAM! Sonic.EXE spammed the homing attack until Chara slashed at him. Sonic.EXE: Actually, now that I think about it, If I kill you you're just gonna reset until you kill me. This is worthless! Just leave! And, I can't really die since I'm made of the stuff between reality and pop culture and yes this is canon to my creepypasta. I mean I could absorb you soul or SOUL or however it's pronounced, but that's boring and weird. And- Chara sliced Sonic.EXE's head off. A black smoke-like substance replaced it. Sonic.EXE: Did you not hear me? Just, look I'll put my head back on ad we both walk away like this never happened. Actually, wait, since we're both immortal, there could be infinite battles! Hey, community! You guys make the infinite fights! Just put your name on a heading and then knock yourself out! I know I'm gonna be the one to die 99/100 times because everything vs dabate hates me, but anyway! This nice animator, blog writer person will show you and example! Uhhh, alright then? Again? The Smashor *Insert fight here* *Insert winner here* I'll do this eventually, alright? But YOU people can do it to! Anyone who wants to has my permission! Call Sonic.EXE Trollpasta.EXE? I'm fine with it! It's technacly not true since Sonic.EXE is actually a serious creepypasta despite haters, and most people hate him because he hat a bad case of Sonic Fanbase and all the .EXE ripoff games, but anyway. Please anyone do it. Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:The Smashor Category:Community Projects Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights